A social networking system (SNS) may enable its users to interact with and share information with each other through various interfaces provided by the SNS. For example, the SNS may provide a messaging platform for users to send messages to each other. Conversations between users using the messaging platform may result in events that occur outside the messaging platform or the social networking system. Conventionally, there is no way to track such events or even associate them with conversations or with the user involved in the conversations.